


【宁羞/水蓝】校园三十题-7-犹豫就会败北

by Dieuinverse



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieuinverse/pseuds/Dieuinverse





	【宁羞/水蓝】校园三十题-7-犹豫就会败北

平行世界，勿上升真人  
============

 

高振宁承认自己对这个沉默寡言的学弟有那么点说不清道不明的意思，对于爱情，高振宁向来都是对人不对性别，带把的有奶的，对上眼的就行。那会儿刚上大学没一个月，就跟前任分了手，为了不让自己想那么多，高振宁把大学生活安排的无比充实，大一上半年，连周末都要分一天时间出来上软件设计的兴趣班，恰好兴趣班的学长就是李浩成，两个人这么一来二去熟络起来，才知道都喜欢撸啊撸。宋义进那时候整天想着组个什么战队，听说李浩成找着了人，赶紧组了个战队，专挑各种网吧赛打。宋义进这个人特别有意思，别人都是“我的母校只准我自己骂，别人谁骂我跟谁急”，他还真不是，他不仅不骂G大，还真打心眼里喜欢，给战队取了个什么iG，谐音“爱G”。高振宁也懒得管他这些花里胡哨的操作，来回几场网吧赛之后，这几个人还真的把撸啊撸玩出了名堂。  
学业，工作，游戏的三重压力下，高振宁又犯了一次急性胃炎，大一期末聚餐喝太多酒，送到医院的时候吐得到处都是血。等差不多从失恋的阴影中缓过来的时候，学生会工作蒸蒸日上，好几个部长都亲自找过他，恨不得把高振宁扯成几瓣儿。高振宁也没怎么抗拒，既然有人需要，自己也不讨厌，继续做也没什么，学习生活工作三不误。  
要说第一次觉得自己太充实，充实过头的时候，也就是那天看姜承録上去调琴吧，感觉自己那颗看破红尘早已对周围一切示好暧昧无动于衷的心，居然“腾腾”挣扎了两下，活过来一般跳动起来。  
别说，跳得还挺得劲儿，咣当咣当一下一下砸在胸腔里。  
当时高振宁心里立刻就浮现出那熟悉的小品场景：“八十！八十！八十！”  
姜承録！姜承録！姜承録！  
高振宁清了清嗓子，试图用这个声音来掩盖心跳的打call声。  
姜承録恰好弹完，听到身后有动静，回头看了一眼，眼里透着疑惑。  
“没事儿，我去抽根烟。”  
果然，校个音都能那么勾人，弹起来真是……  
不得了。  
现场钢琴也不是头一次听，搞得这么弟弟。高振宁埋头笑了一声，想象了一下正式表演的时候，他穿西装打领带的样子。  
高振宁突然担心他性冷淡很久的小老弟会不会有什么过激反应。  
“卧槽，画面过激。”高振宁掐了烟头，“要不表演就不去看了呗。”  
西装领带真好看。真香。

学校官方组织的大型交友活动结束后，部门俩干事第二天就在一起了，大概是共事共出感情，俩人恨不得部门会议天天开。再来就是喻文波和王柳羿，那天网吧五连坐的时候，直接用行动告诉大家，他们也在一起了。  
高振宁这就纳闷儿了，他俩也没共事出个什么名堂，想一个社团都被宋义进踹了一个出去；迎新晚会合唱的时候，喻文波还迟到了，只拍到了王柳羿下台的背影。  
“美食社今天有个试吃活动，整晚了点。”喻文波提着打包袋交到王柳羿手里，“蓝哥好顶，唱得好！”  
行吧，王柳羿开心就行了。

新生的适应生活就算正式结束了，转眼就是十一月，气温就像从天而降的云霄飞车，也终于到了穿长袖外套的时候。高振宁也难得迎来了一段小小的空档期，补考顺利，工作不多，学业不重。那天在翻姜承録填写的申请表的时候，才注意到他的生日就要到了。  
“宁王你下周末有空没有？”游戏里大家慢慢熟了，开始按照哥们儿的方式互相称呼。  
“姜承録生日吗？”  
“对啊，shy哥那天在寝室提了一句，说想请室友和战队。”王柳羿那边又听到喻文波被塔打死的惨叫。  
“这塔真他妈的傻逼。”  
“你们在哪里？”  
“姜承録跟你们在一起吗？”  
“没，他练琴去了。”王柳羿的尾音有些不清晰，似乎跟杰克说了什么，然后声音才重新拉近，“你知道shy哥手不好吗？”  
“知道。”  
“哦。”王柳羿顿了一下，想起了打电话的目的，“下周末有时间吗？”  
“行了我知道了，我等会儿跟他说。”  
姜承録也不是不愿意主动找高振宁，就感觉好像跟他还没那么熟。大家都开始称呼外号，就自己还乖乖叫他学长，高振宁也是情商高的吓人，知道他还没有适应，也不跟着别人叫他shy哥。  
对于称呼的问题两人一拍即合，一个叫学长一个叫大名。  
“哎我说姜承録，你行啊，这么不够哥们儿？生日不叫我？”高振宁翘个腿儿瘫在床上，听着那头明显有点慌的声音，快要憋不住笑意。

姜承録一杯倒，其实本人很清楚，不过高振宁并不知道，哎不对，自己清楚就行了，别人知不知道不存在。这次大家都在，还能像上次摔断手吗，肯定不会，失了身都不会摔断手的。  
长这么大，还是头一次邀请这么多人一起过生日，虽然表面上没什么波动，内心还是挺高兴的，室友，哥们儿，不会像上次那样了。酒杯里的液体在霓虹灯的照射下不断变换着颜色，突然从红色灯光变成黄色，姜承録眯了眯眼，脑海中瞬间闪过破碎的记忆片段，让他不由呼吸一滞。  
不过高振宁没有给他细想的时间，举着个啤酒瓶撞了撞他的酒杯：“生日快乐！”  
“谢谢……”姜承録把杯口向下移了一点，回撞了高振宁的啤酒瓶。  
杯口要低于对方表示尊重，还记得住这点，还没有醉。姜承録闭上眼，将杯中的液体一饮而尽。  
“蓝哥你可以管管你家那位吗？隔壁都要来投……哎，筛哥？”高振宁一句话还没说完，身体已经提前僵住，不由自主叫了有些陌生的称呼。  
姜承録侧过身体，不知到底是有意为之还是无意之举，左手放在高振宁大腿上，脸埋在高振宁的颈窝里。  
温热的气息透过领口喷在皮肤上，高振宁还没有重启的大脑，再次崩溃。

“姜承録，你站好，小心胳膊！”  
被姜承録黏上之后高振宁就再也无法脱身，本来打算把人稳在自己怀里继续吹牛皮，姜承録似乎非常抵触，使劲捏了一把高振宁的大腿内侧。  
高振宁怕自己当场给射了，正好大家也考虑到姜承録的手伤，干脆连着姜承録带着高振宁，把两人赶出KTV。  
姜承録半靠半抓着高振宁，两个人身高相近，高振宁一边要防着他摔倒，一边还得扶着他的手臂害怕撞着，好不容易上了电梯，气儿还没有喘均匀，姜承録扶着高振宁腰的手突然直直地抓了一把他的胯下。  
高振宁倒抽了口气，呛得咳了一声。  
姜承録听到咳嗽声，抬头看他。头顶的黄色灯光倒映在他漆黑的瞳孔里，大概是醉得厉害了，姜承録湿漉漉的眼睛在高振宁的脸上来来回回无法聚焦。  
电梯到了，高振宁深吸一口气，把已经在小腹徘徊了好几圈的欲望压下去，抓回他的手，两个人跌跌撞撞出了电梯。  
走廊到房间的一段距离，高振宁抓着的那只手一直努力尝试挣脱。高振宁还从来没有啥时候走个路都这么憋屈，刷了房间的卡，高振宁抓着姜承録的肩膀把人撞在门上。  
“筛哥，你要招我是吧。”高振宁喘得厉害，反而被压在门上的人呼吸十分均匀。  
房间没有开灯，夜色从落地窗透进来，姜承録抬头，背着光只能看见眼前人的轮廓，伸手摸了摸按着自己肩头的手，然后顺势拉过牵住，一路向下。  
如果不是高振宁一直看着他，此刻他都要怀疑自己是不是带错了人回来。  
姜承録牵着高振宁的手，伸进了他自己的裤子里。  
这样的剧情走向，让高振宁整个人都愣住了，直到感受到布料下的形状时，才缓缓回过神。叱咤风云的高振宁部长此刻却犹豫了，或许是没有见过这样的阵仗，或者掌心的温度太引人留恋，高振宁觉得自己那里硬的厉害，却没有抽出手。  
行，要撸是吧，给你撸到底。

很快姜承録的手就跟不上高振宁的动作，高振宁的手指几乎比姜承録的长出了一个指关节，直接连着他的手和他的茎体一起包住，上下撸动起来。姜承録抬起右臂搭在高振宁肩膀上，让自己不跪到地上去，高振宁另一只手扶着他软得一塌糊涂的腰，把人固定在狭小的空间里。  
高振宁拇指滑到性器顶端的小孔处时，姜承録的身体猛地颤抖了一下，胳膊使劲压在高振宁肩膀上。  
“学长……不……不要……”指甲划过顶端，在那一点来回刮擦，姜承録喘息着，呼吸声几乎盖过他微弱的抗拒。  
高振宁附在姜承録耳边，上下牙轻轻扣紧他柔软的耳垂，声音低沉却不可违抗：“不行。”  
感觉到他要跪下去了，高振宁松开滚烫的茎体，把下身已经赤裸的人拦腰抱起放到床上。  
“嗯……不要……”在高振宁手拿开的瞬间，姜承録伸手想要抓住什么，却抓了个空。  
高振宁下体已经硬得发痛，此刻他只想赶紧给姜承録解决了，撸了一半就算了确实太不厚道。高振宁重新握住炽热的性器，从囊袋开始轻轻向上，声音里带着戏谑：“筛哥你要我给你口吗？嗯？”  
姜承録早就失去思考的能力了，压抑的呻吟和急促的喘息让他跟不上高振宁的动作，只能被动地承受：“学长……不……不了……”  
指尖再次抚摸到顶端小孔处时，姜承録猫儿一般的叫声突然尖锐，溺水般拼命向上仰头，月色下脖颈优美的曲线格外清晰。  
“这就射了，我差点儿给你口了。”高振宁摊开手，手心里的白浊顺着指缝滴到姜承録赤裸的大腿上。  
射精似乎让他有一瞬间的清醒，高振宁准备起身找纸巾的时候，姜承録突然伸手抓住他的前襟，含糊不清地叫着学长。  
从小到大，高振宁被叫学长的时候太多，被叫硬了还真是头一次。这个人整天句句不离学长，现在连宋义进都喊义进哥了，对自己还是一口一个学长叫得顺溜。  
高振宁反手搂着姜承録的瞬间，有一种姜承録是故意这么叫自己的错觉。  
可能真的是部长当习惯了，精虫上脑的时候高振宁还能考虑周全，他把人放在枕头上，站起来去找酒店里准备好的套儿。  
也不知道是不是姜承録自己爽了思维回来了，还是酒劲儿过了，再回来跟姜承録对视的一瞬间，他澄澈的眼眸里居然带着惊恐。  
该死的。  
高振宁又犹豫了，下身硬得发痛，心口软的发酸。最近也没得罪谁啊，怎么遇上这个主了。  
“要？”高振宁松了皮带，看着床上裹着被子的人害羞地撇过头，就已经知道了答案。  
姜承録闭上眼睛，摇摇头。  
哎，行吧。  
“我给你爽了，你得让我爽一次不是？”高振宁跨坐到姜承録腿边，手伸进被子去抓他的手。  
“学长……错了……”姜承録嘴上软软求着绕，被高振宁抓到手之后又理亏地不敢抽走。  
高振宁手心覆着姜承録的手背，引着他脱下自己的内裤。  
姜承録撇着头不看，高振宁俯身吻着他的嘴唇，另一只手勾着他的下巴，在他嘴唇内壁惩罚性地使力合紧牙，如愿以偿听到姜承録吃痛地呻吟。  
“看着点，以后还得用它干你呢。”高振宁在姜承録耳边轻轻说道。  
耳边是羞耻无下限的话，手心烫人的温度让姜承録下意识想逃离，却被手背更大的力度紧紧扣住，姜承録不知所措，不自觉想要挣脱。  
“嘶……你轻点儿！”高振宁被他手掌突然的收紧动作握得低吟出声。  
姜承録的喉结上下滚动了两下，主动仰起脖子，用一种十分费力的方式跟高振宁接吻，妥协似的跟着高振宁的动作，甚至也学着刚刚高振宁的样子，笨拙地轻轻触了触顶端的小孔。  
一吻结束，因为抬起的动作，腹部发酸，姜承録躺回床上，眼角已经有一条明亮的水迹，在鬓角处消失。  
“学长……”  
高振宁默默看着他，心里无声叹了口气。  
算了，太为难他了。  
哎，高振宁，连射他手里都舍不得了。  
“我去洗个澡，等着。”  
下次不能再犹豫了。高振宁打开冷水，深刻反思自己。


End file.
